Third Strike: Adrias
by TheUnicornsAreAlive
Summary: Adrias, a young fighter from Ecucador, has been invited to the 3rd World Warrior Tournament. She decides to go as to fight to send the money back to her family and her sick father. Though she doesn't realize that this isn't just a tournament..


**Ch.1- Fight for the future!**

* * *

"Father..how are you feeling?" Adrias asked as she lightly touched her ill father's hand. He looked at her with his faint eyes while he tried to move his mouth. He nodded to give the "ok" at his daughter.

Adrias's eyebrows sunk as she let go of his hand, she then shook her head and noticed her sisters coming in. Her sisters were a bit taller than her and much older, they never really pursued the fighting career that Adrias has but they know a little of something. Adrias was always envious of her sisters on the contrast, she loved how they were much slender and had more of a feminine look than how she was, frizzy hair and a darker complexion. Nobody was gonna take her seriously at tournaments! But looks weren't the top priority right now, her father's health was.

"Father, I wish for you to get better. I have been training harder and trying to win money for us!" Adrias said as he squeezed his hand. "Please stay with us!"

"Adrias! Father will be fine, The doctor ordered him to rest for 5 more days. He also prescribed him medicine to make him all better!" Her sister Catrina, defended. Adrias looked at her with uncertainity and a mix of anger.

"That medicine hasn't been working, he is still breathing hard and is still weak! We need better medical attention!" Adrias shouted back.

"What do you want us to do? We don't have enough money to fly us all the way to America!" Catrina amplified.

Adrias shook her head, "I have been saving up all my tournament money and it's nowhere the goal of 6 tickets.. but, we musn't give up! Father depends on us."

Catrina and her other sister, Rica nodded and comforted their father, who was sleeping.

The door jingled as a older woman and a young musclar man walked in holding fruit and a pig's head.

"Titus! Mama!" Adrias noted as she walked up to hug them.

"Hello darlings!" Her mother greeted as she plopped the fruit down on the counter. She then pulled out some mail from her pouch, scanning through to who's mail belonged to who.

She stopped and noticed one piece of mail, all elegant and fancy, like an invite.

"Addy.." Her mother called, Adrias looked up. "This one is for you."

Adrias took the invite and opened it, she then scanned through the lettering, how elegant. But something struck her.

"YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO THE THIRD WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT"

Adrias gasped as she dropped the letter and looked up.

"What is it?" Titus asked. He picked up the letter, reading it.

"Addy! This is great! Where is it?" Titus shouted.

"It's in..Japan!?" Adrias puzzled as her eyebrows narrowed. Her mother looked up.

"Sweetie, that's way too far!" Her mother shook her head, "How will we know you're safe?"

"Mama, I will do my best don't worry! I have been training this whole year, maybe someone noticed my fighting skills and accepted me? But who?" Adrias wondered.

"There you go again Addy! Boasting about your moves! When will you learn that you are not the best?" Catrina shouted as she crossed her arms.

Adrias gasped and lightly inhaled some air as she began to defend herself from her sister's comment.

"It's perfectly fine to take pride in yourself! I don't see the problem, I just want to win for you guys!"

"Girls! Please not now." Their mother calmed as she placed down a bowl of rolls on the table as she was setting up for dinner. "Adrias..if you do perhaps go, make sure to keep with us, We want to know that you are safe."

Adrias nodded, she then went to her room to pack. Though, she didn't know how long she may be gone.

Catrina just looked and turned around, "Mama, Adrias is very headstrong don't you think?"

Her mother just nodded as she was chopping some vegetables on the cutting board.

"Indeed, Adrias is a leader.. though sometimes stubborn, her confidence and strength is what makes her an excellent fighter. I do wish she didn't do this all for us.. she is gonna get herself hurt." Titus added as he was washing off some fruits and handing them to his mother.

"I don't think so!" Rica butted in. Rica is the youngest of the family, being only 12, she sees Adrias a role model. "Adrias can kick butt! I have seen her! I think she can win this tournament!"

"Well, we are not doubting her, we are just very concerned.." Her mother added.

"Let me take her place, I am the only viable man of the family right now." Titus asked.

Their mother shook her head, "No miho. You cannot, tournaments here are one thing but this is international. Though, Adrias has never been out of the country except for the one tournament in Colombia."

TItus sighed as he went back to preparing dinner, he dreamed of being a fighter just like Adrias but he must help nurse his father back to health.

In her room, Adrias was preparing her suitcase when her pet, Freddy, climbed on the suitcase.

"Oh what do you want Freddy? i have to get ready!" Adrias whined jokingly as she shooed him off. Freddy meowed as he got off the bed, running to the outer rooms.

"I don't know what to do.." Adrias whispered, She never competed in an international tournament before..how can she do this? She may have gone to nationals but this was something VERY different.

But then she heard a voice, one that she hasn't heard in a long time.

"Adrias..?" A thick accent rang. Adrias looked up to see her father, awake and looking at her. across the hall.

"Yes papa?" She said as she came into the living room.

"I-I heard about your journey..." Her father coughed violently.

"Father! I don't have to go if you don't want me to! I can-" Adrias quickly claimed as she held his hand.

"No, go. It is your destiny.." He said as he gave her something, like a rosary. "Take this.. This is your protection.."

"B-but papa, this is yours. You never take it off!" She noticed.

Her father smiled as he placed his shaking hand on her cheek, "You need it more than me, Ecuador is your home but out there is not. People are dangerous there, whether fighting or just walking around, you must decide what is best for you."

Adrias just looked at the rosary and clenched it, "Thank you papa.." She then began to tear up .

"Dinner is ready!" Her mother called as she set down the last plate.

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION, 8:30 PM

* * *

"I shall be expecting him soon." A husky voice ordered as they sat back in their seat, looking that screens of people.

"It is his destiny?" A feminine voice responded.

"Correct, he was born to meet me. To meet his ruler. Everyone was, after all, I am now the lord of the coming century." The voice agreed.

"Definitely but we still have _one_ problem.." The feminine voice said. "The experiment escaped.."

"What!?"

"I do believe it was released though.."

"Oh my lord..It was-"

* * *

MEXICO, 7:23 PM

* * *

The streets were starting to become empty as the sun was setting. The noises of people chatting and carts rumbling to nearby buildings.

A tall man, built like an olympian god was walking on the streets, towards the nearby bar, hands in his pockets. The door chimed as he entered with a crooked smile.

"What can I get for you, sir?" The lady spoke in spanish.

"Just a beer.." He said as he sat down, aimlessly looking at his watch.

"Where the hell is he?" He muttered as he looked around the almost-empty bar, it was getting late so that was one of the reasons for it.

The door rustled a jingle as a man quickly walked in with a hoodie over his head to conceal his identity. The other man smiled as he noticed his drink was right infront of him. He then let out a small breath of air and greeted with a snarky remark.

"You sure are late, how did you even get here?"

The other man rolled his eyes, looking the other way and sighing.

"You always pester when I'm late or doing something wrong huh?" as he shook his head.

The first man took a drink of his beer as he looked at the other guy, chuckling to himself.

"Aha..I want everything to be perfect, y'know?" He smiled at the other guy. "Take off that hood, we might get kicked out."

The other guy took off his hood, revealing straighten teal hair that he fixed right after he took off his hood. Looking at the other man who was more toned than him, skin and muscles. He could see the difference between them, especially their body type.

"Now, shall we talk business?" The muscular man grinned slyly.

"What's in it for me?" Teal-hair asked as he got in closer like they were whispering.

The man laughed at him, thinking that he was joking but he was completely being serious. He buried his face in his hand.

"The obvious, of course. Letting you live-"

"You forgot one."

He raised an eyebrow at the harsh statement, looking more stern.

"I cannot guarentee that _wish_ okay? I shall let you know when I get feedback from the labs."

The lanky man looked the other way, watching other people coming and going.

"Look, let's focus on the main plan." He side-coursed.

"And that is?" The man asked.

"World Domination.." He muttered a low laugh.


End file.
